


Our First Christmas

by MCMoore



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Messa - Freeform, Teriah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMoore/pseuds/MCMoore
Summary: Tessa surprises Mariah with a night in and some Christmas cheer.





	Our First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Teriah Secret Santa exchange. 
> 
> Merry Christmas @KimmyFin!

Mariah opened the door to number eight, her new favorite number, to be greeted by the smell of apples and cinnamon. She stepped through the door, shaking off her boots, and taking off her coat. The snow had come down hard the night before, and the remnants of it had been kept fresh from the below freezing temperatures.

“Honey, I’m home.” Shedding her coat and dropping her keys on the dresser beside the door, she saw it immediately. A four-foot-tall Christmas tree that looked like it had seen much better days.

“Yay, your home.” Tessa said, coming through the beaded curtain with a giant bowl of popcorn. “I hope you didn’t have plans tonight, because I have made some for us.”

“No plans.” Mariah hung up her coat and walked over to her raven-haired girlfriend. “You got a tree?”

Mariah reached up and caressed Tessa’s face, she drew her in for a kiss. Mariah couldn’t believe she got to come home everyday and kiss Tessa. It was everything she could hope for, and so much more.

“Found a tree. Someone was going to throw it out.” Tessa reached out and touched one of the bare branches.

“It looks like Charlie Brown’s Christmas Tree. It barely has any leaves on it.”  Mariah laughed. “We don’t have any decorations, what are we going to do with it.”

“That’s what our plans are. I thought we would string some popcorn and I got candy canes.” Tessa pointed to a bag on the counter. “And we have a couple of strands of lights from when I was going to put them up around the apartment for ambiance. It may be just a little, but it will be our first Christmas. I want it to be special.”

“It is special.” Mariah said as she pulled Tessa in for a kiss. “It’s special because we are together.”

Mariah’s lips captured Tessa’s in a heated embrace. Her bottom lip coaxing the singer’s mouth open letting her tongue dance it’s way in. Her hands, slid up Tessa’s waist, pulling her closer, the popcorn in Tessa’s hand, getting in the way.

“Nope.” Tessa said as she pulled back, careful not to lose the bowl in her hand. “As much as I love kissing you, and I do, I will not be distracted.”

Tessa walked over the couch, sitting down and picking up a needle and thread she had sitting there. She began threading popcorn onto the string. Her long nimble fingers working magic on the homemade decoration. Mariah watched, in awe of her beautiful girlfriend, her heart filling with love.

“I’m going to make us some cocoa. Do you want some?” Mariah walked into the kitchen and pulled out a pan. She poured in some milk and began to heat it on the little stove I their kitchen.

“That sounds wonderful. You want to put some Christmas music on your phone?” Tessa continued to thread popcorn onto the string, as Mariah grabbed her phone and turned on some Christmas tunes, the music immediately pumping through the Bluetooth speaker sitting on the bar.

As the milk began to boil, Mariah stirred in the chocolate mix, adding a couple of shots of peppermint schnapps to liven up the concoction. She poured the chocolatey liquid into to mugs, adding a few marshmallows and carried them into the living room. Setting them on the coffee table and taking a seat next to Tessa, she stole a piece of popcorn and popped it into her mouth.

“Hey, that’s not helping.” Tessa half-heartedly protested. “There is a needle and thread ready for you on the table, if you want to help.”

Mariah picked up the needle and thread and began making her own string of popcorn for the tree. The two women sat quietly, listening to music and threading popcorn, both with full hearts. Tessa began humming along to the music, Mariah couldn’t help but watch the beautiful woman as she concentrated on not poking her fingers and sang along to the festive music.

_Joy to the world_

_The lord is come_

_Let earth receive her king_

_Let every heart_

_Prepare him room_

_And heaven and nature sing_

_And heaven and nature sing_

Tessa looked up to see Mariah staring at her as she sang, a smile growing on her lips. She reached out and touched Mariah’s face, her fingers cupping her jaw.

_And heaven and heaven and nature sing_

Tessa’s eyes sparkled as she sang to Mariah, love shining through with every note. Their first Christmas Mariah thought, it had to be special. The two women had been through so much and overcome impossible obstacles. This was a time for joy and celebration. And Mariah felt a tremendous amount of joy being here with Tessa.

“I love you.” Mariah whispered, her heart no longer able to contain all the emotion she was feeling.

“I love you too.” Tessa leaned over and kissed Mariah. “Always.”

Mariah giggled at Tessa’s Harry Potter reference, the two women had both cried so hard when that scene had played during one of their many movie marathons. Tessa had reached out and grabbed Mariah’s hand, lacing their fingers together and whispered “Always.” That moment had felt perfect and had been one of her favorite Tessa moments. Now, Mariah had this perfect moment to add to her collection.

The woman sat reminiscing about Christmas’s past and drank the cocoa. Laughing and singing they strung the popcorn till they ran out. They then ran the lights around the tree along with the popcorn strings. Tessa retrieved a couple of boxes of candy canes which they hung on the tree in perfect intervals to give the tree a fully decorated look. They stepped back to appreciate their masterpiece, Tessa reaching over and flipping off the lamp that lit the room.

“It’s beautiful.” Mariah said as Tessa slipped her arm around her waist to pull her into a side hug. “Who would have thought that from so little we could create such beauty?”

“I did. We do it all the time. With our friendship, we created love, and with our love we created a home. We have always been able to make beauty, when we have each other.” Tessa smiled as Mariah looked at the tree, her eyes reflecting the light. Tessa leaned in and kissed Mariah’s cheek.

“It sounds like there is a song in that.” Mariah laughed.

“We will write it together, every day, for the rest of our lives.” Tessa’s voice was soft with the love she felt for her girlfriend. “Oh, I have one more decoration.”

Tessa went to the bar and pulled out a little brown paper bag. She opened it out and retrieved the last decoration for their apartment. A sprig of mistletoe.

“Where should we put it?” Tessa asked, as she walked back to Mariah holding the greenery in the air.

“I’m not sure, we could put it above the door to the kitchen, but the beads would get in the way, and as much trouble as you have with those beads…”Mariah laughed as she thought about the time Tessa got her hair wrapped around the beaded curtain, and she had come on to find her sitting on the floor trying to untangle herself. “I don’t know, but you can’t just stand around holding it.” Mariah looked up, the mistletoe was now directly above her head in Tessa’s hand.

“Well, we should probably not break with tradition.” Tessa wet her lips and smiled at Mariah. “We wouldn’t want seven years of bad luck.”

“That is a mirror…” Tessa kissed Mariah before she could finish her sentence.

There lips locked, Mariah’s hands finding their way to Tessa’s waist, pulling her closer. Her fingers traced a path from Tessa’s sides to her lower back, her hands firmly pulling her in. She held her there as their mouths explored each other. The kiss deepened, a moan escaping Mariah’s chest, as Tessa’s tongue darted in, teasing Mariah’s bottom lip.

Tessa dropped the mistletoe, her hands finding their way to Mariah’s hair, long fingers tightly lacing through red locks. She pulled her hair, exposing Mariah’s neck so her lips could explore the skin there. Lightly biting her way from Mariah’s ear to her collarbone, Tessa turned Mariah against the closet door.

“Well Merry Christmas to me.” Mariah’s voice low and quiet reveled the nature of her need.

Tessa laughed as Mariah began to tug at her clothing, trying to find the soft warmth of skin. Freeing the shirt from Tessa’s pants, she let her hands drift along exposed flesh. Tessa nipped at Mariah’s neck, Mariah’s hips moved against Tessa, wanting more.

“We should…” Mariah began to speak, but Tessa moved back to capture her mouth before she could finish.

“We should what?” Tessa asked breathlessly.

Mariah grabbed Tessa’s hand and moved her to the couch. She pushed her down and straddled her lap. Mariah slid her top up over her head, revealing her black lace bra.

“We should move to the couch.” Mariah tugged at Tessa shirt, pulling it up over her head. “And we should have less clothing on.”

The two women explored each other’s bodies, touching and kissing every inch of exposed skin until they were both naked and exhausted. Cuddled in their ugly green blanket, they laid spent, listening to each other breath.

“I think this should be our new Christmas tradition.” Tessa whispered into the top of Mariah’s head as she laid across her chest.

“Sex on the couch.” Mariah laughed.

“No silly, our Charlie Brown Christmas. Homemade decorations, cocoa and Christmas music.” Tessa hummed as she said Christmas music, the sound reverberating through her chest tickling Mariah’s cheek.

“Don’t forget the mistletoe.” Mariah added. “That just might be my favorite part.”

“You are my favorite part of our Christmas traditions.” Tessa giggled. “I love you Mariah Copeland.”

“I love you too, Tessa Porter.” Mariah sighed. “Merry Christmas.”

 


End file.
